


Sacred Rituals Between Brothers

by jb_slasher



Category: Joan of Arcadia
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-14
Updated: 2003-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and his big brother after bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Rituals Between Brothers

Luke sits next to Kevin in the table, in the car, on the sofa - wherever he can. He sits there and thinks about what Kevin must be feeling at that same moment. He stares in front of him, pretends he can't feel his legs and wonders if this is what it feels like - to not be able to use your legs.

When he knows their parents and Joan are asleep, he carefully opens Kevin's door and steps inside, closing the door behind him. Kevin is waiting in the bed, smiling sleepily at Luke.

"Took you a while."

"I'm not Harry Potter. I can't make a potion to make them go to sleep."

They smile at each other and Luke approaches the bed with slow steps, and finally, close enough for Kevin to touch his hand. Luke lifts his gaze from the floor into Kevin's eyes, he can hardly see them in the dark. Kevin caresses Luke's fingers and pulls him to sit on the bed.

"Did anything special happen in school today?"

Luke stares into Kevin's eyes and shakes his head. "No."

"Come here."

Kevin moves to the other side of the narrow bed and makes room for Luke to lie next to him. Luke climbs into the bed and smiles at Kevin. They do this almost every night - their own sacred ritual - but still, every time, it feels special. Luke lays his head on the soft pillows and closes his eyes. Kevin wraps his arms around him and embraces him - he never wants to let go. But eventually sleep takes over and when he wakes up in the morning, he doesn't find Luke there next to him. He never has and he probably never will. They're brothers and they know it can't work.. but it doesn't mean they can't try. And so, this is their arrangement and they're happy with it. They don't know, what the future will bring them, but that is not a matter of this time - they live in the present.


End file.
